Sea Lion's Coffee Shop
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Harry es dueño de su propio café mágico luego de que fue al mundo muggle y se enamoró del concepto. Tiene un pequeño secreto por el cual, el amor no ha llegado a su vida, pero dos de sus clientes habituales de repente notan a su barista habitual y se preguntan, ¿Por qué demonios no había visto antes a este chico? [Tomarry/Snarry]


**Sea Lion's Coffee Shop**

* * *

_Este es un oneshot que hice como ejercicio (erótico, claro) y me gustaría saber su opinión. No hay tanto sexo explícito, sino que trate de balancearlo un poco más que de costumbre y es un trio Tom-Harry-Sev (Harry aquí es bien Uke, y Tom y Sev son sukes)._

_Algunos datos para entender el universo de este oneshot: Tom fue adoptado por Dumbledore (y nació bastante después de la fecha canon) quién fue brevemente director de Hogwarts y se retiró un año después de que llegaron los merodeadores a Hogwarts, siendo Minerva McGonagall la directora. Albus esta casado con Gellert y juntos criaron a Tommy quién es empresario ultramegaexitoso. Tiene galeones para regalar._

_Sev fue ignorado por los merodeadores pero tampoco fue el super amigo de Lily, así que se convirtió en Pocionista y luego en Sanador porque su mamá murió de una enfermedad y Tobías de alcoholismo, pero Sev se fue de casa a los 15 llevándose a su mami con él, así que Eileen vivió unos 6 años con Sev antes de sucumbir a su enfermedad._

_Harry fue criado como cualquier niño mágico pero es terco como mula y eso el ha ayudado mucho en su vida. Se vuelve hermafrodita gracias a un error de Neville y luego de ir a terapia, acepta esa parte de si mismo pero no deja que nadie la toque luego de tener malas experiencias con sus dos primeros novios._

_Ahora sí, disfruten y díganme que les parece._

* * *

Harry Potter estaba recogiendo los restos de la mesa 5. Un café latte a medio terminar, una dona casi terminada y masticada en los extremos que quedaban y algo parecido a pan remojado en los restos de un expreso que si bien, separados seguro se verían apetitosos, juntos… no, daban asco.

A Harry todo esto no le daba asco, y no es porque no fuera asqueroso, sino que simplemente era parte de su trabajo. Harry era el barista de este café… y el barrendero, cocinero, mesero, cajero y dueño. Harry era un chico con muchas profesiones en su pequeño negocio, aunque ya no tan pequeño.

Harry recordaba lo mucho que le costó abrir esta cafetería y más cuando sus padres se negaron a financiarle su sueño. James quería que Harry siguiera sus pasos en los Aurores, y su madre en realidad no le importaba en que trabajara mientras se casara… pero Harry no pensaba en casarse ya que él era gay, y a la vez, tampoco podía considerarse gay.

Sus padres, ambos, luego del accidente que le cambió la vida a su hijo, ofrecieron hacerle un contrato de matrimonio con una familia mágica, y hubo varios interesados, pero los que eran evidentemente gays, querían solo una parte de Harry y los que eran "flexibles", es decir, bisexuales, querían que Harry fuera más "femenino" y se dedicara al hogar e incluso, vistiera como una dama apropiada.

Hace años, mientras sucedía el torneo de los tres magos en Hogwarts, la distracción por la primera prueba y el espectacular desempeño de Cedric Diggory, eran el chisme más candente de la escuela. Por lógica, nadie prestaba atención a las instrucciones del profesor Slughorn y Neville agrego algo que no debía a su poción y estalló su caldero. Esto no era inusual, pero esta poción en particular era para "transformar" a un animal en su género contrario, una poción muy usada en la "ganadería" para cuando solo nacía un género en su mayoría y de esa forma, equilibrar los nacimientos.

Toda esta poción alterada, le cayó a Harry y aunque solo recibió una quemadura superficial, fácilmente curada por Madame Pomfrey, tuvo otra consecuencia… Harry era un hombre de todo a todo, pero con una parte extra, y bastante funcional.

Harry paso un muy mal momento por esto, ya que sus padres querían demandar a la escuela por este incidente, pero al estar involucrado un estudiante (que se disculpó hasta el hartazgo con Harry) y no la escuela per se, la demanda no evolucionó. De todas formas, la escuela se hizo cargo de los gastos médicos de Harry y este terminó visitando a un Sanador Mental en San Mungo para aceptar su nueva condición.

Para Harry no fue tan malo como lo fue para su novio secreto, Cedric. Cedric era el campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo y aunque la "novia" oficial era Cho Chang, Harry era como el sucio secreto de Cedric. Harry lo entendía, Cedric era el hijo único de un mago sangrepura al igual que él, una familia de abolengo que quería un heredero que diera a otros herederos. La homosexualidad no estaba penada en su mundo, pero no era aceptada para los matrimonios de sangrepura, a menos que hubiera otro heredero, como era el caso de su padrino Sirius y su esposo Remus.

Una vez que Cedric se enteró de las partes extras de Harry, Cho pasó a la historia y Harry fue presentado por fin como el novio de Cedric, pero para Harry fue el principio del fin con él. Mientras eran amantes y Cho estaba al frente como "la oficial", Harry estaba seguro del amor de Cedric por él, pero ahora, sentía como si Cedric lo viera como una vaca de cría. Se la pasaba hablando de los hijos que tendrían, como los llamarían y hasta que carreras tendrían.

No es que no hubiera pensado en casarse con Cedric y tener hijos (adoptados), pero eran fantasías, sabiendo sus deberes para con sus familias, pero ahora que podían estar juntos sin problemas, no se sentía bien. Era como si Cedric sólo viera el "gran negocio" de una alianza con el apellido Potter, más que ver a Harry como su amado.

Harry terminó con él justo cuando luego de ganar el torneo, Cedric se le propuso y Harry observó que había preparado la escena en el Gran Comedor, con todos los padres mirando, como si esperara que la multitud lo disuadiera de negarle el "sí, acepto". Harry no se dejó intimidar y lo rechazó alto y claro—No soy un premio y definitivamente no me casaré con quién piensa en mí como un trofeo que exhibir—.

Salió del Gran Comedor mientras Cedric estaba estupefacto. El fin de la relación se convirtió en el nuevo chisme candente de Hogwarts y cuando Harry entro a su Quinto Año, luego de un verano evitando a sus padres, preocupados por su estado de salud y sus sentimientos, se enteró de que Cedric se había comprometido con Cho Chang.

El Quinto Año fue un infierno con Cho Chang, presumiendo su estúpido anillo de diamante, diciendo lo mucho que Cedric la amaba y como se llamarían sus hijos, en voz alta, siempre que Harry estaba cerca. Harry ignoró a la chica todo el Quinto Año y se dedicó a sus estudios para placer de su mejor amiga Hermione y horror de su mejor amigo Ron.

Fue en ese mismo Quinto Año que Harry empezó a salir con Justin Finch-Fletchley, quien siguió su romance durante el verano y lo llevó al mundo muggle. Harry experimento las cafeterías, el cine y otras diversiones muggle y quedo enamorado. Sus padres evitaban el mundo muggle aunque su madre era nacida muggle. Cuando le preguntaba a su madre por que evitaba a los muggles ella murmuraba algo sobre su hermana y cambiaba el tema. Harry aprendió a no preguntar.

Justin y él no funcionaron al final, sobre todo cuando Justin quiso ir más allá y Harry no quiso que Justin lo tomara "por ahí". Era algo con lo que Harry aún no estaba conforme. Él era un hombre gay, que quería tener sexo gay. Con Cedric fue un problema similar y Harry todas las veces se negó, pero no cuando Cedric quería ponerlo contra la pared y le hacía ver estrellas al tocar su próstata.

El sexo con Justin era bueno, pero Justin quería probar el sexo vaginal y Harry no. Estas peleas causaron rupturas en su confianza y finalmente, decidieron separarse. Harry aun así le agradeció a Justin el tiempo juntos y quedaron como amigos.

Algo bueno salió de esta relación, ya que Harry encontró una verdadera pasión en las diversiones muggle y se preguntó por qué no existían más de ellas en el mundo mágico, así que sus amigos y él empezaron a hacer planes.

Cuando acabaron la escuela, Hermione había empezado una pequeña empresa de "tecnología mágica" junto con los gemelos Weasley, Ron se encargaba de la parte "corporativa" donde parecía nadar como pez en el agua, o mejor dicho tiburón y Harry insistió en poner una cafetería mágica.

El sueño de Harry era tener muchas de esas cafeterías como las muggle pero mágicas. De ambiente agradable y ameno, con variedades de sabores y pastelitos y esas cosas. Aunque existía Las Tres Escobas, seguía siendo una taberna y nada como lo que existía en el mundo muggle. Está de más decir que sus padres pegaron el grito en el cielo y se negaron a apoyarlo.

Harry escapó de su casa, siendo apoyado por su padrino quién se ganó una buena reprimenda de sus padres, pero Harry ahora tenía el primer financiamiento para su empresa y ahora, Harry era empresario por su propio esfuerzo e incluso, ya le había pagado el préstamo a su padrino.

Su relación con sus padres paso de tensa a cordial, pero el punto de inflexión era siempre el matrimonio, Harry simplemente no quería llevarse otro chasco como con Justin o Cedric, así que de vez en cuando iba a bares y discotecas y tenía encuentros de una noche, teniendo cuidado de que su amante en turno no viera "cierta parte" y jamás repetía.

Así, Harry pasaba sus veinte años entre cafés, gente que leía su periódico sin siquiera levantar la vista, pero vivía su sueño. Si sus cifras seguían así, pronto podría abrir otra sucursal. Además, estaban sus dos favoritos.

Tom Riddle, empresario mágico-muggle, solía ir al café de Harry por un Americano cargado y un Scone de Parmesano, antes de partir hacia el ministerio en la mañana, ya que la cafetería de Harry estaba cerca de una estación del metro entre San Mungo y el Ministerio, así que tenía esta chimenea conectada por flu de forma que cualquiera podía ir fácilmente por estos dos puntos sin todo el viaje por chimenea desde puntos más alejados.

Tom era guapo, 45 años, cabello negro, ojos azules hermosos y cuerpo perfecto. Era famoso porque Dumbledore lo adopto cuando vio el potencial en él y dado que era huérfano… luego de unos años, averiguaron que la madre de Tom era una Gaunt que falleció y siendo él el último Gaunt, tomo el título de Lord Slytherin e hizo un nombre por su propia cuenta, haciendo que Dumbledore se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo.

Su otro cliente favorito era un contemporáneo de sus padres, Severus Snape. 40 años, cabello negro y lacio, nariz aguileña y Harry ignoraba como era su cuerpo porque siempre solía ir con estas infames túnicas negras que ocultaban todo, pero le daban mucho material en su imaginación. Severus era pocionista de San Mungo y a veces, ayudaba como Sanador certificado. Severus siempre pedía un expreso doble cortado con leche y un bagel de queso crema antes de empezar su turno en la tarde.

Harry adoraba observar a esos dos hombres y tenía fantasías sexuales con ambos. Tom era particularmente salvaje y lo tomaba por detrás, follandolo con algo de saña, contra la barra del café y dejándole el trasero al rojo vivo por los embistes. Severus era más pasional y lo tomaba en su cama, luego en el sofá, luego contra la pared del baño y finalmente, dos veces más en la cama.

Harry disfrutaba estas fantasías con su juguete favorito y tenía una sonrisa muy grande luego de masturbarse y dormirse satisfecho luego de al menos dos orgasmos.

Ninguno de esos dos hombres sabía de la existencia de Harry. Pero todo iba a cambiar por culpa de El Profeta.

* * *

El Profeta era el periódico mágico más popular del Reino Unido, y casi no había un solo mago que no leyera una copia por la mañana, pero por primera vez en la historia, se quedó sin publicación por un día y las copias del periódico no se entregaron, dejando a miles de magos sin su habitual barrera de papel donde perderse y/o esconderse.

Así fue como Tom Riddle llegó a su cafetería favorita, a pedir su orden de siempre, rumiando no tener su habitual periódico. Harry, viendo desde temprano la falta del periódico más popular, había traído varios muggles y mágicos, de otras latitudes. Siempre podía contar con Hermione para conseguir lo imposible casi de inmediato.

Tom estaba frente al rack de periódicos y había elegido Liverpool Wizards cuando se sentó a esperar su orden, decidiendo que podía tomarse una media hora para desayunar con propiedad y que la junta que tenía programada podía esperar. Estaba sorbiendo su café cuando por el rabillo del ojo, noto el trasero mas perfecto que hubiera visto nunca, enfundado en un pantalón negro que abrazaba esas redondeces como un guante. Fue entonces que observó al dueño de aquel culo perfecto.

El barista era sencillamente delicioso, su cabello era revuelto como si acabara de levantarse, tenía ojos verdes como hierba fresca, labios llenos y sexies, una cara casi andrógina si no fuera por esos lentes decididamente masculinos e incluso tenía caderas anchas (para un hombre) y una cintura que invitaba a pasar las manos por ella. Tom observó como el barista se inclinaba por segunda vez sobre la mesa de enfrente y tomaba una taza de café, haciendo que ese trasero volviera a verse apretado en el pantalón.

Cuando acabo de limpiar, Tom observó la etiqueta del uniforme y vio que su barista al cual no había prestado atención hasta ahora, se llamaba Harry. Harry, ahora tenía un nombre para el hombre tentador que atendía su cafetería favorita.

Harry se acercó con la cuenta y entonces, Tom le tomó el brazo—Gracias—Dijo Tom, observando la etiqueta y fingiendo leerla—Harry, por poner otros periódicos. Pensé que no tendría que leer el día de hoy—.

Harry sonrió, con su sonrisa profesional—De nada, señor. Aquí tiene su cuenta—.

Tom dejó un billete de 100 libras en la charola—Quédate el cambio… Harry. Y puedes llamarme Tom—Tom se levantó y rozó la mano de Harry con toda la intención y se fue de ahí.

Harry parpadeó confundido. ¿Acaso Tom le había coqueteado?

* * *

Severus Snape estaba de mal humor. San Mungo le había pedido una orden de poción para Dormir Sin Sueños de emergencia, y tuvo que levantarse temprano cuando el despertaba habitualmente a las 10 de la mañana. A cambio, le ofrecieron perdonarle el turno vespertino que tenía que hacer y les dijo que eso era por descontado.

De todos modos, no tenía ganas de cocinar nada y dado que era un animal de costumbres, decidió comer ese día en su cafetería habitual. Luego de pedir su orden habitual, fue a buscar El Profeta y se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna copia.

—Disculpe ¿No tiene alguna copia de El Profeta? —Preguntó Snape al barista que iba ya hacia su mesa a entregar su orden. Severus observo al chico de espaldas y no pudo dejar de notar ese culo, redondo, firme y perfecto.

Entonces observo al barista y si no fuera por su férreo control de emociones, hubiera abierto su boca como carpa fuera del agua. El joven era hermoso, con el cabello como si hubiera estado en una sesión de sexo mañanero, labios llenos como si hubiera estado besándose por horas con su amante y ojos verdes como esmeraldas con una chispa en ellos que invitaba a hundirse por horas en ellos. El joven además tenía un cuerpo firme y esbelto, pero con una cintura y caderas casi femeninas, invitantes. Podía fácilmente imaginarse a sí mismo poniendo al chico contra una pared y entrando en él mientras observaba ese rostro contraerse en medio de la pasión.

—No, disculpé, parece que este día no publicaron, pero traje algunos de otros condados, le recomiendo el Manchester Beyond Magic y el Liverpool Wizards. Si prefiere, también hay algunos muggles como The Sun—.

—El Liverpool Wizards estará bien—Harry asintió y Severus se sentó en su mesa mientras el barista le traía su copia de periódico. Entonces, Severus tuvo tiempo de admirar al joven y observar la forma casi felina de moverse y esas piernas… oh, lo que podría hacer con ellas, lamerlas, mordisquearlas y luego tenerlas alrededor de sus caderas, o incluso tenerlas sobre sus hombros, entrando profundo en esas redondeces deliciosas de su trasero.

—Aquí tiene—Dijo Harry mientras le entregaba el periódico con su sonrisa profesional.

—Gracias—Severus leyó la etiqueta del uniforme—Harry—.

—Por nada—Harry dejó a Severus a solas con su comida y continúo atendiendo al resto de los clientes que había y recibiendo ordenes de los clientes que llegaban.

Severus no había reparado en lo popular que era esta cafetería. Sabía que era la única cafetería mágica en todo Reino Unido, pero jamás había reparado en lo popular que se había vuelto y había algunas voces murmurando lo felices que estarían si Harry lograba su cometido de poner una sucursal.

Severus hizo nota mental de averiguar sobre este negocio y su joven barista, quién era aparentemente el dueño del mismo. Harry llegó media hora después con la cuenta.

—Aquí tiene su cuenta señor—Dijo Harry con su mejor sonrisa profesional.

Severus dejó un billete de 100 libras en la charola—Quédate el cambio, he recibido un muy buen servicio de tu parte—Severus se paró y tomo la mano de Harry, estrechándola y usando su pulgar para rozar el dorso de esa mano y sintiendo la suave piel del joven—Me asombra venir aquí casi a diario y no haber reparado en tu nombre Harry, eso fue una descortesía de parte mía—Severus no había soltado la mano de Harry.

—Yo… no es problema, de verdad…—Harry estaba empezando a sonrojarse.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Harry. Puedes llamarme Severus—Dijo Severus por fin soltando esa mano y brindándole su mejor sonrisa depredadora al joven—Te veré mañana, ya sabes lo que me gusta—.

Severus se fue de la cafetería, dejando a Harry confundido ¿Severus Snape acababa de coquetearle?

* * *

Tom Riddle estaba pensando en invitar a una cita al pequeño barista, y quizás acabar la cita en su departamento. Ciertamente, las correas de su cabecera se verían hermosas en esas níveas muñecas. Así que armado con un plan, llego hasta el café, dispuesto a pedir su habitual.

—Hola Harry—.

—Buenos días señ…—Tom miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido—Tom—Eso tranquilizó el ceño de Tom—¿Puedo tomar tu orden? —.

—Vamos Harry, sabes lo que me gusta—Harry se sonrojo pero asintió y fue a hacer la orden mientras Tom tomaba su mesa habitual. Harry llegó minutos después con el café y el Scone. Tom se aseguró de rozar su mano sobre la de Harry mientras le daba su mejor mirada depredadora, haciendo más profundo el sonrojo de Harry.

Finalmente, Tom terminó su desayuno y espero a la cuenta para hacer su jugada—Gracias Harry—.

—De nada Tom—Tom depósito el monto en la charola y luego tomó la mano de Harry en la suya, asegurándose de rozar su pulgar sobre el dorso—Me preguntaba ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo? No aceptaré un no por respuesta—.

Harry ahora estaba de color escarlata pero asintió levemente—Perfecto, te enviaré una lechuza, ¿Te parece el sábado, digamos a las 7? —.

Harry volvió a asentir—Perfecto, entonces, nos vemos, Harry—Tom se fue y dejó a Harry de color rojo.

* * *

Severus Snape hace tiempo que no pensaba en ir de cacería. Quizás porque era demasiado fácil o porque todas las personas parecían cortadas por los mismos patrones. Si eran atractivas, solían ser vacuas, y si eran inteligentes, solían ser feas. Pero cada cierto tiempo, Severus encontraba a alguien que le gustaba lo suficiente y Harry, era ese alguien de este momento.

El joven era deliciosamente andrógino y por lo que había averiguado, era un joven empresario junto con sus dos mejores amigos quienes tenían otra empresa, a la cual le debían los celulares mágicos y la televisión mágica, y parecía que su siguiente adaptación muggle sería la computadora y el internet mágicos. Severus esperaba estos últimos con ansias por sus implicaciones de investigación.

También averiguo que Harry era hijo de sus compañeros de escuela James y Lily Potter. Severus recordaba su incipiente amistad con Lily y el único año en que fueron amigos antes de que ella se pegara como lapa a James y sus amigos. Severus se encogió de hombros y continuo su amistad con Lucius Malfoy y posteriormente, con su primer amante Regulus Black.

Tenía buenos recuerdos de esa época. En fin, esa información no era algo que evitará que tuviera interés en el joven empresario.

Severus se puso su ropa "de cacería" junto con su bata de laboratorio que siempre llamaba la atención de sus "presas", llego al café y pidió su habitual, no perdiéndose la mirada de deseo en Harry mientras Severus le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa.

—Aquí tiene señor—Dijo Harry mientras depositaba la orden de Severus.

—Gracias Harry, pero ya te dije que puedes llamarme Severus… lo preferiría—Dijo Severus, rozando "sin querer" su mano con la de Harry.

—Ok, S-Severus—Contestó Harry poniéndose rojo.

—Mucho mejor—Severus entonces se dedicó a comer mientras Harry continuaba su servicio. Cuando llego la cuenta, Severus hizo su jugada—Sabes Harry, me preguntaba cómo es que alguien tan joven pudo poner su propio negocio—.

—Oh, mi padrino, Sirius Black, me prestó dinero y dado que el café fue un éxito, pude pagarle en el primer año—.

—Ahh, conozco a Black. Es bueno saber que tiene algo bueno en su persona después de todo—Harry no supo cómo tomar esa información, pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarla—Bueno, estaría encantado de oír como lograste hacer este negocio, digamos, ¿El domingo a las 7? Podría ser una cena—.

—Yo… claro—Terminó Harry, con la cara tan roja como tomate.

—Perfecto, entonces, ¿te parece si nos vemos aquí? ¿O prefieres que te envié una lechuza con el lugar? —.

—No, no, aquí está bien—.

—Muy bien, nos vemos Harry—Dijo Severus, estrechando la mano de Harry, una vez más rozando el dorso de forma muy sensual.

Harry estaba asombrado. Tenía dos citas este fin de semana y con sus "hombres" favoritos.

* * *

Tom llegó puntual al restaurante donde había citado a Harry. Elegante y carísimo, muy por encima de las posibilidades del mago promedio. Incluso Lucius Malfoy tenía que reservar con medio año de anticipación, pero Riddle era VIW (Very Important Wizard), así que él no tenía que esperar como los millonarios menores. Había dejado instrucciones al personal del restaurante para que trataran a Harry a cuerpo de rey.

Cuando llegó al lugar, encontró a Harry admirando la decoración griega del lugar, con todas las pinturas moviéndose y representando escenas de la vida griega de la antigüedad.

—Hola Harry—.

—Hola Tom, este lugar es hermoso—El joven iba vestido con un sencillo traje azul marino que resaltaba la palidez de su piel y su cabello parecía haber sufrido un atentado de ser domado, pero eso lo había alborotado aún más. Así que se veía positivamente libertino.

—Me alegra que te guste—.

La cena paso rápido entre anécdotas de Tom y un atento escucha en Harry. Harry le comentó que él era el dueño de la cafetería y Tom ahora escucho la historia del joven empresario y apoyo la idea de una sucursal, ya que había escuchado algunos comentarios de algunos clientes que decían querer otra cafetería.

Llegada la hora del postre, Tom invitó a Harry a su casa. Harry se debatía entre ir o no, ya que si las cosas se calentaban, no quería tener que explicar su condición pero un beso de Tom en el dorso de su mano, lo convenció de visitar la mansión Riddle.

La mansión Riddle era fastuosa pero pequeña, llena de arte y muebles de buen gusto, pero fueron los jardines los favoritos de Harry, ya que se veían desde la sala y con la luna llena en lo alto, parecían simplemente etéreos.

—Este lugar es hermoso, Tom—.

Tom se acercó con dos copas de champaña y le tendió una a Harry—No tan hermoso como tú—.

Harry tomo la bebida y se sonrojo furiosamente por el halago. Tom observaba al joven y se sorprendió por lo aprendido en la cena. Cierto que el joven era hermoso, pero además era valiente (después de todo, había estado en Gryffindor), pero ir contra todos por seguir un sueño… el joven estaba hecho de pasta más dura de la que había imaginado y se encontró fascinado por él.

El chico empezó a vagar por la sala de estar, preguntando cosas intrascendentes sobre cada objeto que le llamaba la atención y Tom contestaba a esas preguntas de forma frugal. Este juego había durado lo suficiente y Tom deseaba probar al chico. Así que le retiro la copa de las manos a Harry, mirándolo intensamente al tiempo que acercaba su cara a la del muchacho.

El gemido que vibro en los labios de Tom, provenía de Harry quien estaba siendo besado por Tom de forma magistral. Esos labios parecían absorber su alma y esa lengua estaba haciendo estragos en su parte inferior.

Tom sintió la dureza de Harry presionando su ingle y empezó a frotarse contra el joven, demostrándole que él también estaba excitado por la situación. En otras circunstancias, Harry hubiera parado esto, ya que necesitaba la penumbra de las discotecas para obtener gratificación, pero ¡demonios! Quería tan mal ser follado por Tom que no estaba midiendo el peligro y se olvidó de "ese" asunto particular de su anatomía.

Las prendas de ambos estaban siendo arrancadas con celeridad y Tom tendió a Harry sobre la alfombra, besando el cuello de Harry y llegando lentamente a su premio, un miembro erecto y goteante que se erguía como una deliciosa paleta. Tom tomo esa delicia entre sus labios y chupo, deleitándose en el sabor salado del presemen.

Harry estaba tan perdido que no notó cuando parte del lubricante de su vagina, empezó a escurrir pero Tom si lo noto, e intrigado por el origen de esa humedad, se dio cuenta de la "otra" parte de Harry. ¡Un hermafrodita! Tom había oído de este tipo de personas pero eran muy raros, normalmente eran causa de pociones mal hechas o accidentes con hechizos mal pronunciados, y pocos por nacimiento. Seguramente Harry había sido víctima de una poción o hechizo, ya que nada fuera de esa vagina (y quizás sus caderas y cintura) indicaban algo femenino en él.

Tom llevó una de sus manos a esa cavidad mientras seguía chupando con fruición el miembro erecto del joven, que ahora estaba perdido en el nebuloso placer del sexo oral. Harry respingo cuando los dedos de Tom penetraron en su vagina y estaba retirándose cuando Tom lo afianzo de alguna forma con la otra mano y continúo estimulando tanto su pene como su sensible parte femenina.

Harry pronto olvido que quería huir de ahí y sintió como su semilla era liberada dentro de la boca de Tom y su vagina chorreaba mucha lubricación al mismo tiempo.

—Vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas Harry—Tom estaba colocándose frente a la vagina de Harry pero este lo detuvo.

—N-no, por ahí, no—Harry seguía excitado y quizás aceptaría ser follado por su vagina si Tom insistía, pero Tom no era estúpido. Harry le estaba brindando la oportunidad de demostrar que era confiable, así que acepto los términos.

—Está bien, respeto eso. Pero ¿No tienes problemas con que folle tu agujero y lo rellene hasta que no puedas ni caminar, no es así? —.

—Oh Merlín, no—.

—Perfecto—.

Harry fue volteado boca abajo y Tom ocupo parte de la lubricación natural de Harry para empezar a trabajar en la entrada de Harry, metiendo los lubricados dedos en el esfínter y tijereando con rapidez pero cuidado, ansioso por entrar en el estrecho canal.

Ahora sí, Tom alineó su miembro con esa entrada y presiono rápida y certeramente, llenando el estrecho canal con su miembro enorme, haciendo que Harry gritara entre dolor y placer. Las caderas de Tom golpeaban ese culo perfecto, enrojeciéndolo con cada golpe y llevando a Harry al placer, ya que con cada embiste, Tom procuraba darle a la próstata del chico, haciéndolo gemir y lloriquear por más.

Un gemido estrangulado fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir Harry antes de alcanzar el orgasmo por segunda vez esa noche y ser llenado por la semilla caliente y espesa de Tom. Tom salió de Harry, escurriendo aun esperma y uniéndolo aún a Harry por un hilillo de lubricación que pronto se rompió.

Harry respiraba pesadamente pero se veía sencillamente satisfecho—Eso fue… fue genial—Tom había dejado un montón de chupetones y moretones donde sus manos se afianzaron en esa deliciosa cadera y cintura. Con un Accio sin palabras, Tom convocó algunas pociones y se las paso a Harry quien las bebió sin chistar.

El cuerpo de Harry empezaba a verse como si nada hubiera pasado y luego de que terminaron su trabajo, Harry le sonrió a Tom y volvió a pedir más besos de esa boca libertina. Tom no se resistió mucho.

Una hora después, Harry iba por flu a su casa mientras Tom bebía un vaso de whiskey muggle y se deleitaba en su memoria del encuentro y olía sus dedos, aún impregnados del aroma íntimo y "femenino" de Harry. Tom estaba decidido a darse una oportunidad con esta caja de sorpresas llamada Harry, lo cual por sí mismo era algo curioso, ya que Tom no solía tomar amantes, y mucho menos pensar en un futuro con ellos, pero Harry era especial. La pasión que sintió con el joven desbordaba todo lo que creía conocer del sexo.

* * *

Harry estaba frente a su café cerrado mientras rememoraba su cita del día anterior. Apenas había llegado a casa, bebió sus pociones anticonceptivas, por si acaso el semen de Tom hubiera escurrido hacia su vagina, y ahora se preguntaba qué tal sería su cita con Severus.

Severus llegó vestido de riguroso negro pero con ropa ajustada que parecía abrazar su figura esbelta y varonil al mismo tiempo. Harry trago saliva discretamente. Esta vez, Harry decidió ir por lo casual y traía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura con un suéter verde. No intentó domar su cabello, así que se veía sencillamente natural y desenfadado. A Severus le gusto como se veía el chico.

—¿Nos vamos? —Dijo Severus, extendiéndole el brazo a Harry, quien enganchó el suyo propio al de Severus.

Severus le sonrió ladinamente y se desapareció de ahí, y apareciéndolos a ambos en la ciudad costera de Blackpool, justo enfrente del muelle del Blackpool Pleasure Beach—Espero que te gusten los juegos mecánicos—.

Harry arrastro a Severus por todo el lugar y comían en todos los puestos que veían, se subieron a cada atracción que le llamó la atención al muchacho, Severus gano un perro negro de felpa (ironías del destino, pensó Harry, viendo que el peluche le recordaba a la forma animaga de su padrino) y terminaron la cita, dando un paseo por la playa mientras Harry le platicaba lo difícil que fue para él hacer su propio negocio.

—… y te digo Severus, a mi padre no le gustó nada que me decidiera por una cafetería—.

—Pero tu negocio es exitoso. El James Potter que yo conocí, adoraba la fama y fortuna, ciertamente eres afortunado en el sentido monetario y tu cafetería es bastante conocida al grado de que se han escuchado clamores pidiendo una sucursal—.

—Mi padre es Auror, quería un hijo auror y yo… -Harry suspiro—Perseguir a los malos no es lo mío. No me malentiendas, tuve Extraordinarios en mis TIMOS y EXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero, sencillamente no era lo mío—.

—Creo que entiendo. Los padres sencillamente quieren vivir a través de los hijos, los sueños que ellos no pudieron realizar o en este caso, quieren revivirlos a través de los hijos—.

Harry rió—Algo así, supongo—El perro de felpa ya había sido encogido y puesto a resguardo en el bolsillo del pantalón de Harry y ahora, ambos hombres caminaban debajo de un muelle solitario. Las luces del parque estaban lejanas, al igual que el ruido de la gente. El mar rompía el silencio con su suave oleaje y solo el rumor del agua salada evitaba el silencio absoluto en esa noche clara.

De repente, Severus arrinconó a Harry contra uno de los pilotes del muelle, alejándolo aún más de la vista y del oleaje que estaba a varios metros lejos de ellos—He querido hacer esto toda la noche—Dijo Severus, procediendo a aplastar sus labios contra los del joven y encontrando que el sabor del chico era adictivo.

Severus empezó a llevar sus besos hacia el cuello y hombros del muchacho, arrancando suspiros y gemidos del mismo. un pase de varita y había una poderosa protección a su alrededor, así como un hechizo No-Me-Notes y otro para alejar cualquier ser vivo excepto ellos dos de varios metros a la redonda. Le gustaba la idea del sexo en "público" pero no "con" público y menos bichos molestos que se metieran en sus cuerpos.

—Severus, ahh—Harry estaba frotando su erección contra la de Severus y la fricción de la tela y la dureza de Severus era simplemente embriagadora—Dioses, más—.

Severus desabrocho el pantalón de Harry y metió su mano por dentro de la ropa interior del chico y alcanzo el miembro goteante de su amante, tomando el duro eje en su mano y empezando a bombearlo, poniéndolo aún más imposiblemente duro. Severus pensó que era casi imposible la cantidad de presemen que estaba produciendo el muchacho, pero entonces notó que la humedad venía de más abajo.

Sus dedos empezaron a explorar y descubrieron la húmeda cavidad—¡No! ¡No toques ahí! —Gritó Harry, mitad asustado mitad excitado. Severus se asombró primero, y luego junto cuatro dedos y empezó a enterrarlos en la vagina de Harry—¡Oh Merlín! —.

Severus continúo besando al muchacho, hermafrodita… a su amante, dándole placer, humedeciendo su virgen cavidad (Harry jamás había dejado que nadie entrara en él por esa parte) y de paso, humedeciendo sus dedos en la lubricación natural del joven.

—Eres hermoso—Le dijo Severus al oído mientras continuaba penetrándolo con sus dígitos cuidadosamente y mordiendo su lóbulo—Te ves tan perdido, tan absorto en el placer. No tienes idea de cómo quiero entrar en ti, y me pregunto qué será mejor. ¿Tu ano o tu vagina? Tu vagina es cálida, me imagino como me estrecharía, como podría llenarla con mi semilla, sentirme apresado mientras gritas mi nombre cuando llegas al clímax. O por el contrario, enfundarme en tu ano, en ese calor apretado y rugoso, sintiendo como tu cuerpo se abre para mí, como con cada embiste, pego en tu punto dulce, arrancándote la cordura… —.

—Oh—Harry jadeaba con dificultad—Solo… fóllame, ¡ahora! —.

Severus notó que a Harry se le dificulto más la respiración cuando menciono entrar por detrás, así que… levantó al muchacho y lo presionó aún más contra el pilote y con un conjuro sin palabras, desvistió a Harry de su parte inferior y colocó esas piernas alrededor de sus caderas. El joven estaba vulnerable ante lo que Severus hiciera de él y este decidió ocupar sus dedos lubricados por la vagina del chico, en su otra entrada.

A Harry le parecieron horas mientras Severus lo preparaba, pero cuando empezó a penetrarlo, Harry vio estrellas. Severus era dedicado y un dios del sexo. Cada embiste, cada beso, cada caricia, solo potenciaba a todo lo que ya sentía y hacía que Harry apretara aún más sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Severus. Finalmente, el clímax los alcanzo a ambos y Harry gritó algo ininteligible mientras era llenado por chorros y chorros de semen de Severus.

Severus salió del joven y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y apareció de vuelta la ropa del chico sobre él. Harry capturo los labios del hombre y procedió a tener una sesión de besos tiernos y luego otra de besos apasionados y sensuales antes de que ambos tomaran caminos distintos.

La noche terminó con Severus llevando de vuelta a Harry a su café y prometiendo verlo al día siguiente, luego de darle algunas pociones para el dolor y otras para quitar los moretones de su agarre y los chupetones—Yo, gracias por no… ya sabes, insistir con…—.

Severus entendió—Nunca se me ocurriría forzarte, además, me parece que es una parte adorable, solo por ser tuya—Harry se sonrojo pero dejo que Severus le diera un último beso antes de despedirse por esa noche.

En cuanto estuvo en el departamento arriba de su cafetería, Harry tomó de nueva cuenta sus anticonceptivos, y estaba cansado, nuevamente hambriento pero feliz. Agarro un par de panes que tenía, tomo un café y volvió a su tamaño a Hocicos Jr. (El perro de felpa) y se puso a pensar en que habían sido dos citas excelentes y dos grandiosas sesiones de sexo, donde aprendió que había hombres que podían aceptar su "otra" parte sin pensar en que querían forzosamente entrar en él.

* * *

Harry estaba en una especie de idilio con dos hombres maravillosos. Por un lado, Tom era pasional, dominante y cumplía cualquier pequeño capricho que Harry tuviera. Nada era demasiado para su "pequeño demonio". Harry había visitado más ciudades hermosas, comido en más restaurantes y comprado más ropa en el último mes que en toda su vida.

Una cita habitual se trataba de Harry y Tom yendo a algún lugar caro, exótico y exclusivo y siendo tratados a cuerpo de Rey, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse un VIW y luego, yendo a algún hotel lujoso o una de las múltiples casas de Tom. Tom sabía complacer a Harry en la cama y se tomaban su tiempo para recorrerse mutuamente.

Severus, en la otra mano, era un alma antigua. Sus citas solían ser a lugares históricos o parques de diversiones, paseos en parques o a la naturaleza, incluso hubo una cita en un zoológico de animales para acariciar donde Harry estuvo por horas acariciando animales bebé ante la mirada complacida de Severus.

Luego tenían charlas sobre todo y nada, desde alguna canción pegadiza hasta sus sueños a futuro. Las citas generalmente terminaban con Severus arrinconándolo en algún lugar, yendo a un lindo hotel o cabañas rentadas, y un par de ocasiones en el departamento de Severus, un lugar muy acogedor y sobrio pero agradable de cierta forma familiar, justo como su dueño.

Severus se tomaba tiempo para adorar cada parte de Harry, y su resolución de permanecer virgen de cierta parte se tambaleaba cada que Severus llevaba esos maravillosos dedos ahí y lo hacía correrse solo con la estimulación de los mismos. Y esa voz… la forma en que describía lo que quería hacerle, lo que le estaba haciendo y lo que le haría a continuación… Harry siempre necesitaba muchas pociones para recuperarse luego de estar con Severus. Tantas como las que necesitaba con Tom.

Así que luego de algunos meses con dos "relaciones" paralelas, algo estaba por estallar. Harry sabía que ese día llegaría pero no que sería así como llegaría.

* * *

Tom había estado más feliz en estos meses que nunca. Harry era sencillamente encantador. Tenía una inocencia atípica, ya que aunque no era ignorante del mundo, tenía una férrea confianza en el mañana que era simplemente encandilante para alguien tan parco y desengañado del mundo como Tom.

Luego estaba su asombro, la forma tan delicada en que comía su postre cuando iban a cenar, y la sencillez ante todo que tenía incluso en el restaurante más exclusivo de todo el mundo mágico, literalmente. Además de todo, el sexo con Harry había sido una revelación. El joven era simplemente entregado como ningún amante que Tom hubiera tenido. Cada encuentro parecía el primero y solo había un lugar al cual Harry jamás le permitió entrar, pero vaya que lo dejaba jugar cerca de ahí.

Tom había estado rondando joyerías, buscando el anillo perfecto. Cuando le dijo a su padre Dumbledore que había conocido a alguien y que estaba pensando en ir en serio con esta persona, Albus estaba exultante de alegría y le dijo que buscará su felicidad. Ahora Tom estaba frustrado porque cada joya no llegaba al nivel de perfección que reflejara la hermosa joya que Harry era para él.

Finalmente, pidió cita con un afamado joyero duende y encontró la pieza que buscaba: la luna de Estambul. Los duendes habían fabricado esta joya para una princesa muggle que iba a desposarse con un príncipe mago, y había pasado de generación en generación hasta que alguien tuvo que venderla de vuelta con los duendes.

El diamante de color azul verdusco le recordaba fuertemente al brillo de los ojos de Harry y lo compro, mandándolo a engarzar en oro blanco y enmarcado con esmeraldas.

Tom ahora solo necesitaba proponérsele a su amado.

* * *

Severus jamás había sido tan feliz como estos meses al lado de Harry. El joven era entusiasta, divertido, e inteligente. Todo un cerebro ávido de conocimientos envuelto en un cuerpo voluptuoso, sensual y lleno de lujuria y estamina.

Habían básicamente hablado de todo y nada por meses, compartiendo anécdotas, comidas y sus cuerpos en casi cada oportunidad. Incluso sus compañeros de San Mungo dijeron que quién fuera "la afortunada", deberían enviarle flores. Entonces les dijo que era un él y dijeron que entonces le enviarían whiskey o cervezas.

Severus rio públicamente y una de las chicas, marcó una fecha en su calendario, diciendo que la risa de Severus era un hecho histórico.

El cambio obrado en el Pocionista/Sanador había sido tal, que la anciana Sanadora que fue su mentora, le dijo que se dejara de tonterías y se le propusiera adecuadamente al hombre que había puesto esa sonrisa permanente en su faz.

Severus lo supo entonces, quería pasar el resto de su vida con Harry y empezó la cacería del anillo perfecto para su pequeño león. No fue fácil y se frustro luego de haber visitado más de 10 joyerías ese día. Finalmente, cayó en un pequeño local bastante escondido del Londres muggle y encontró en esta tienda polvosa lo que buscaba.

En una pequeña caja, estaba un anillo de plata con una esmeralda clara y rodeada de pequeños brillantes, y con una fina red de filigrana sobre ellos, pareciendo haber sido tejidos en vez de engarzados. Severus pensó inmediatamente en los ojos de Harry al despertar y mirarlo antes de besarlo cuando amanecían juntos luego de una sesión vigorosa la noche anterior.

Luego de comprarlo, procedió a comprar un león de peluche y ató la caja a la pata del felpudo animal, seguro de que a Harry le parecería adorable. Fue directo hacia el café de su amado, seguro de que esto no podía esperar.

* * *

Harry estaba seguro de estar dentro de una pesadilla. Tom acababa de aturdir a Severus mientras Harry acababa de atar a Tom con un Incarcerous para evitar que la pelea continuara. Todo comenzó porque sus dos hombres se encontraron a la misma hora… cada uno con una caja conteniendo un anillo que simbolizaba la promesa de un futuro juntos y ambos se dieron cuenta de que ambos buscaban a la misma persona en el café: Harry Potter, el dueño y barista del lugar.

Ambos magos ni siquiera dijeron una palabra, se entendieron sin ellas y empezaron la pelea. La mitad del mobiliario del café fue destruido sin posibilidades de Reparo y Harry intentó pararlos, pero ninguno lo escuchaba. Finalmente, Tom aturdió a Severus y Harry evitó que Tom lo rematara. Harry estaba casi seguro de que Tom le haría algo muy desagradable a Severus y él no pensaba permitirlo.

Ahora Harry estaba paseándose como león enjaulado frente a los atados y amordazados hombres mientras a golpe de varita, Harry iba reparando su local aquí y allá y encantando su equipo para dar un café y dona de cortesía a los pocos clientes que se vieron envueltos en la trifulca. Cuando todos se fueron, Harry habló.

—Ustedes son…—Harry bufó—Imposibles. ¿Qué creyeron? ¿Qué me darían un lindo anillo y caería rendido en sus brazos, dispuesto a casarme con uno de ustedes? —Harry miró a ambos y poso sus ojos en Tom—¿Estarías pensando en proponérteme si solo tuviera un "equipo"? ¿Si no pudiera darte herederos? —Ahora miraba a Severus—¿Te me propondrías incluso si yo no fuera tan bello y sensible, tan "ardiente y apretado"? ¿No eran esas tus palabras para describir mi parte femenina? ¡Soy un hombre Severus!, no importa que partes tenga extra. Yo, de verdad los amo a los dos, pero no puedo casarme con ninguno—.

Harry los envió al frente del local, cerró el lugar y luego los desato. Subió por la escalerilla del callejón a su departamento y desapareció tras la puerta, dejando a los dos magos pensando en las palabras que había dicho.

—¿Un trago? —Propuso Tom.

Severus miró a Tom, y asintió sin decir palabra. Ambos magos se alejaron de ahí con rumbo a la mansión Riddle, dejando a un desconsolado Harry que había perdido algo especial con ambos magos y que ahora le escribía un mensaje al único amigo capaz de comprenderlo.

* * *

—No lo sé Harry, no creo que ellos te vieran como una "yegua de crianza"—.

Harry bufó con el whiskey añejo en la mano, luego de dar un trago largo y dejando que el líquido quemara su garganta—Ambos solo quieren hijos Justin. Tú mismo lo dijiste, herederos, títulos, bla, bla, bla, etc., etc., etc. Sinceramente creía que tenía algo especial con cada uno—.

—Harry, ¿te fijaste que ninguno mencionó jamás a los hijos en tu ecuación? Por lo que me cuentas, ambos estaban más bien asombrados de esa parte tuya, y estaban decididos a enseñarte que no debías esconderte—.

—Justin ¿de qué lado estas? —Bufó Harry, exasperado.

—Del tuyo, por supuesto—.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, luego de su ruptura con Harry, había empezado a investigar sobre los hermafroditas y encontró el tema tan fascinante que se volvió una especie de "erudito" en el tema, siendo invitado en la comunidad de Sanadores a hablar de la condición, pero jamás mencionó que evento lo inspiró a seguir esa vocación.

Harry y él estaban lejos de los días en que fueron amantes y ahora eran buenos amigos. De vez en cuando, Justin fungía como terapeuta de Harry cuando tenía algún amante más consuetudinario que los otros.

Harry finalmente dejó de dar vueltas y se sentó, frotándose las sienes ante el dolor de cabeza que ya estaba plagando todo su cráneo—No sé qué hacer—.

—Harry, rara vez te doy consejos porque eres un cabeza dura, pero piensa en esto. Si Tom y Severus se hubieran propuesto el mismo día pero en diferente hora ¿A quién le hubieras dicho que sí? —.

Harry pensó detenidamente esto—No lo sé—Soltó con sinceridad.

—Bueno, quizás el primer paso para resolver tu problema, es ver si de verdad quieres seguir con ellos, y de ser así, cuál de los dos es con quién deseas forjar una verdadera relación, incluso si decides no casarte con el—.

Harry apuró su bebida y camino hacia la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos flu—Me tengo que ir, gracias por el trago—.

Justin suspiró mientras Harry desaparecía entre verdes llamas. Harry siempre huía de este tipo de preguntas y sabía la parte que él había jugado en el trauma de Harry. Entre él y Cedric y las expectativas paternas, habían hecho sentir inadecuado a Harry, como si él solo pudiera ser elegible como cónyuge por compartir la habilidad de crear vida con las mujeres.

* * *

Harry estaba aterrizando en su departamento luego de haber hablado con Justin, y luego de haber ido a beber a un pub muggle antes de regresar a casa por el flu del Caldero Chorreante. Apenas había abandonado las verdes llamas cuando fue apresado por dos fuertes brazos y lanzado hacia el sillón donde fue adherido al mismo por un poderoso encanto.

—¿Qué demo…? ¿Tom? ¿Severus? ¿Cómo entraron aquí? —.

—Tu casero nos dejó entrar—Contestó Tom.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacen aquí y por qué me pegaron a mi sillón? —.

—Es para que no huyas—Contestó Severus, arrodillándose al mismo tiempo que Tom—Harry, me has hecho más feliz estos meses que en toda mi vida, tus risas, tu dulzura, todo tu ser… te amo y no me imagino una vida sin ti, por favor ¿Me darías el honor de acompañarme el resto de mis días? —.

—Harry, te amo. No sabía cómo se sentía estar enamorado hasta que te conocí. Eres tan cándido e inocente pero no eres ignorante al mundo. Un alma así, es embriagante y seductora. ¿Me darías el honor de convertirte en mi compañero por el resto de mis días? —.

Harry estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Oh Merlín! Dolía mucho. En esos meses, Harry los conoció y cayo profundamente enamorado… de ambos. Justin hizo la pregunta correcta pero la respuesta no era Severus o Tom, sino ambos. Harry le habría dicho a ambos que sí.

Tom le hacía sentir que era amado, una cosa preciosa y no solo una rareza como él mismo se sentía. Y Severus le hacía soñar despierto, y cómplice de locuras. Si ambos pudieran convertirse en un solo hombre, ese sería a quién Harry le diría de inmediato que sí, sin dudar. Pero eran dos. Dos hombres maravillosos y él simplemente no podía elegir a uno.

—No…—Harry sollozó sin poder controlarse—¡No puedo elegir a uno! ¡Los amo a los dos! —Entonces sí, estalló en lágrimas, sintiendo que su corazón se partía. Ahora ambos hombres se irían por flu y Harry jamás los volvería a ver y… unos labios interrumpieron sus sollozos y noto que eran los de Severus.

¡Severus lo estaba besando! ¡Y Tom los estaba observando! Harry se separó de Severus, avergonzado de estar dando espectáculo ante Tom, pero Tom interpretó la separación del beso como su oportunidad de consolar a su amado y procedió a besar a Harry, quien se sorprendió de que Severus no estuviera hechizando al hombre.

—¿Sorprendido? —Dijo Severus, mirando la cara sorprendida de Harry cuando Tom abandonó esos labios—No debes estarlo, en lo que tú estabas quien sabe dónde, nosotros bebimos y hablamos mucho. Ambos te amamos y quedamos de acuerdo en respetar tu decisión, cualquiera que eligieras de los dos, pero… nos escogiste a ambos—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

—Te amamos mi cielo. A ti, a Harry. No a Harry el hombre, Harry con partes de chica, o Harry, un hombre capaz de darnos niños. Amamos a Harry, quién se sorprende como niño chiquito al viajar en helicóptero—Empezó Tom.

—Harry quién es capaz de comer dos peces fritos del tamaño de mi pierna—Continuo Severus.

—Harry quién me enseñó los placeres de un simple helado de vainilla en un parque, tendido en la hierba, mientras atardece—.

—Harry, quién abrazó un peluche de perro solo porque se parecía a su padrino—.

—¿Sabías sobre Hocicos? —Preguntó Harry.

—Todo Hogwarts lo sabía. Sirius no era muy discreto—Harry se rió de la sinceridad de Severus.

—El punto es, Harry mi amor, que no estamos enamorados de un cuerpo, sino de todo tu ser. Y si para poder estar a tu lado, debemos compartirte, bueno… Severus no está nada mal—Dijo Tom, lamiéndose los labios y dirigiéndole a Severus una mirada lujuriosa.

—Y Tom definitivamente es… tolerable—La sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba Harry, fue dirigida a Tom, quien la interpreto correctamente.

Harry sintió cuando por fin se pudo mover y procedió a besar a Severus y luego a Tom. Ninguno parecía enojado, sino más bien, ansiosos por más—Cama, ¡ahora! —Harry corrió hacía su habitación mientras iba despojándose de sus prendas y sentía más que ver, que sus dos prometidos estaban haciendo lo mismo. Cuando llegó a la cama, Harry estaba completamente desnudo, y veía a Severus en sus bóxers de seda negra y a Tom en los suyos de diseñador. Ambos hombres eran deliciosos y eran suyos.

Severus se acostó a la derecha de Harry y Tom a la izquierda, ambos procedió a darle cuidados a su amado. Severus cubrió con sus labios los de Harry mientras Tom empezaba a dar suaves besos en el cuello y hombro de Harry, haciéndolo jadear.

—...Sev… Tom… —Harry estaba desconectado del universo y en su universo particular, solo estaba su cama y esos dos hombres dándole placer. Tom tomó entre sus dientes uno de los pezones de Harry mientras Severus se deslizaba entre sus piernas y entonces, Harry sintió como Severus extendía su lengua y empezaba a lamer ese botón que solo los dedos de sus dos amantes habían tocado y explotado en oleadas de húmedo calor.

Severus le estaba dando sexo oral a esa parte de su anatomía y alternaba entre penetrar con su lengua su vagina y chupar ese botón que le brindaba tanto placer—¡Oh Dioses! —Entre la boca de Severus y las caricias y chupetones que le administraba Tom.

—...Por favor, Sev… por favor… estoy listo…—Severus tenía su miembro duro y goteando, y no perdió tiempo poniéndose entre las piernas de su amado y empezó a penetrar la virgen cavidad… hasta ahora.

Era cálida, húmeda y absolutamente increíble. Tom seguía besando a Harry y ahora estimulaba manualmente el miembro de Harry, brindándole tanto placer al muchacho que este apenas podía respirar. Severus empezó a embestir y Harry jadeo con sorpresa mientras Tom empezaba a colocarse de forma que Harry quedara encima suyo.

Rápidamente, Tom empezó a preparar la entrada trasera de Harry y cuando estuvo lista, Tom se introdujo en Harry. La sedosa estrechez familiar, estaba enviándolo al borde y Harry gimió cuando ambos embistes empezaron a sincronizarse.

—Harry…—.

—Nuestro amado…—.

Ambos hombres estaban penetrando a Harry y a la vez, compartiendo algo tan íntimo. Ambos hombres amaban tanto al chico, que esto más que incomodarlos, los estaba excitando.

Severus pronto libero su semilla dentro de Harry, llenándolo por completo y Tom le siguió unos. y segundos después mientras Harry disparaba su semilla luego de sentir a ambos hombres llenándolo y satisfaciéndolo por completo.

Un rato después de haber descansado, Tom ahora fue quien penetro a Harry por su vagina y Severus por detrás y así estuvieron toda la noche, alternando y satisfaciendo cada pequeño capricho de Harry en la cama. Llegó un punto de la noche, donde Severus penetraba de nuevo a Harry por su vagina mientras Tom estaba detrás de Severus, llenándolo también. Al final de la noche, Harry incluso los observó a ellos dos solos, besarse y amarse y estaba feliz y satisfecho por eso.

* * *

La boda fue un evento por todo lo alto e iba desde la crema y nata de la sociedad mágica, hasta renombrados eruditos de la Sanación y las Pociones, pasando por los amigos de Harry. Cuando Harry presentó a sus prometidos, James y Lily se desmayaron, Sirius le gruño a Severus y aprobó a Tom, mientras Remus acepto a ambos al mismo tiempo que los amenazaba con desmembrarlos si le hacían daño a Harry. Dumbledore fue otra cosa, abrazando a Harry y Severus y diciéndoles si querían dulces de limón cada cierto tiempo. Los padres de Severus habían muerto hace tiempo, pero la gente de San Mungo era muy protectora y también fue una repetición de la aceptación/amenaza de muerte de Remus, pero ahora dirigida hacia Harry y Tom si dañaban el corazón de Severus Snape.

Unos años después, Harry tuvo al primogénito de su tríada, Patrick Riddle-Snape-Potter. Un par de años después nació Leonora Riddle-Snape-Potter. Harry no podía ser más feliz.

Su antigua cafetería, ahora era la franquicia de café más popular de todo el Reino Unido, aunque habían surgido imitadores que se ponían en ridículo ellos mismos al intentar siquiera emular la calidad del café de Harry, llamado Sea Lion. Harry aún seguía atendiendo ahí, pero siempre procuraba llegar a tiempo de cenar y jugar con sus hijos. Papá Tom hacía sus negocios y papá Sev salvaba vidas en San Mungo, pero ambos estaban en casa para la cena y la hora del cuento.

Harry era afortunado y lo sabía.


End file.
